


Voltron: Legendary Soulmates

by BoxLore



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura and Lance are Siblings, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cafe AU, College, Coran is Allura (Voltron)'s Uncle, F/M, Gay Keith (Voltron), How Do I Tag, Human Allura (Voltron), Human Coran, I don’t know how to write, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, M/M, Minor Allura/Lotor (Voltron), Minor Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Minor Matt Holt/Shiro, Platonic Soulmates, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Tags to be added, or removed bc yikes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-04-26 14:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14403816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoxLore/pseuds/BoxLore
Summary: Basically they’re all in college, but wow, Soulmates exist and the way you know is that the first words your soulmates says to you is on your wrist.





	1. Introducing: Keith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I guess an intro to Keith and world building. 
> 
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Ever since Keith was a kid people always talked about how amazing and important soulmates are. His teachers talked about it. His classmates talked about it. His adoptive parents talked about it. They also told him about how his biological mother and father were perfect soulmates. They said his parents were an unlikely match but that’s why it worked. 

He doesn’t remember them much. The last thing remembers is they both went and dropped him off at his, at the time, godparents (now his adoptive parents) house.

Keith was told later that day they passed away from an accident and he would be staying with them. At the time he didn’t understand the gravity of the situation as he was only 5 years old. Shiro understood at time and tried to comfort him. He thought Shiro just wanted a hug. 

It was only when he got older he understood that, if they were truly dead, he would never have clear memories of them.

~

He met Pidge, at the time Katie, in 4th grade, after years of only having Shiro as a friend. The other kids found him too moody. 

Katie came up to him because apparently their brothers were soulmates and they should get along. He just shrugged not expecting much.

They ended up getting along super well, not even for the benefit of their brothers. They even went through a goth phase together in middle school. (Ride and die til the end.)

They went to the same high school and they were known throughout the school. Their brothers were big deals in the school so that made them big deals in association. Pidge reprogrammed (hacked) so many things in that school it is now her forever legacy there. She also joined many clubs that Keith would never think of joining. (Nerd clubs like robotics club.) Keith only ever joined band and that was because they allowed him to play his electric bass. It was honestly hella cool. If only he didn’t break his bass last year by accident, he could be a god bassist by now.

They were all accepted into the same college ((Because that’s how fanfiction works right?)) and Keith was that one guy who thought “How bad could 8am classes really be?

Pretty bad. Absolutely terrible. He would not recommend. Stupid Shiro for telling him it was a good idea. In hindsight it was probably just a way to mess with him and have the room to themselves that early. Sneaky bastards. 

~

Keith flopped on his bed after one of his 8am classes. Being a college student sure was exhausting. He really wish we could just sleep for the rest of the semester.

He gets a few minutes of silence by himself before he can hear his roomates, (his brother and his brother’s soulmate) most likely making out. Hopefully just making out. (He made a terrible mistake when he decided to room with them.) 

Keith groans and sits up. “When I come out of this room you guys better not be doing it over the couch… Again!” He warns as he stands. He hears a muffled curse from Shiro and laugh from Matt. He gives them a minute to collect themselves so he doesn’t have any chance of seeing something… unsightly. 

He pushes the door open and poked his head through. “You guys done?” 

Matt gives him a smug smile and a thumbs up with the arm with his and Pidge’s matching bracelet. 

“Yeah, yeah.” Shiro mumbles looking flushed.

Keith doesn’t care enough to point out he can see that Matt’s other hand is not within his own personal bubble. 

He moves out of the room and heads straight for the kitchenette. 

“You don’t have work today?” Shiro asked with a tight voice. 

“Nope. Tomorrow.” Keith said looking for anything that wasn’t expired. They really need to go out shopping. 

He hears Matt whisper something into Shiro’s ear. What exactly? Doesn’t concern him. He finds a can of… something in a cabinet and grabs a spoon. “Anyway, don’t do anything loud when I’m in the other room. Thanks.” He says shuffling back to the room and kicks the door shut.

~

Keith works in a coffee shop. His boss, Allura, has been getting on his case about ‘Coming off as threatening and unfriendly.’ It wasn’t his fault that most of the costumers managed to annoy him the amount of time they managed to get into the coffeeshop and when they got to the front of the line. Allura got Coran, the boss², her boss, to tell him to fake a smile and just say “How may I take your order?” He saw one of Allura’s eyebrows slide up her forehead, looking like she discovered something groundbreaking. 

She commented “That’s exactly what he should say, make sure you do that.” Weird. 

~

A lot of people’s soul marks were generic greetings such as “Welcome to Chili’s.” Worst ones he’s seen was the ones where they just said “Hi.” or “Excuse me sorry.”  
The sad ones were always insults or threats. He didn’t know what his soulmark was, whether or it was an insult or somehow it’ll have context and it’ll be better than expected.

He’s pretty sure Allura has a soulmate because she wears a nice and pretty bracelet that covers her words from prying eyes. Usually the nice and pretty ones are specially made so soulmates can match.

He’s doesn’t know much about Coran’s soulmate, all he knows is that he has a dark blue metal band. He knows that theres something carved into it but he isn’t sure what. Usually that’s reserved for the very unfortunate event when one half dies. He believes it because he sees Coran looking at it sadly and running his fingers over the engraving.

Sad to think about that fate is sometimes cruel enough to do that to an innocent soul.

Pidge’s soulmark was honestly cute. It was the words “I’m going to be the best big brother ever just for you!” Her brother and her shared a platonic soulbound which in all honestly made him a little jealous they we so cool together when they were all hanging out.

Matt, had two soulmarks, (Wow Matt, why does your mom let you have TWO soulmates.) one for his platonic soulmate and one for his other soulmate. The first soulmark just said “Matt!” Pidge’s first real word. The other was words his older brother, Shiro said when they first met. “Dude, that was a sick…” It cuts off there because thats when Shiro was hit in the face by a basketball. Shiro’s mark reads “Dude, you just got wrecked!” It excludes Matt’s uncontrollable laughter. They’ve currently been in a relationship for 7 years. It took 3 years to actually because they were both too shy to do anything. Too shy up until Pidge got tired of it, because obviously they aren’t platonic soulmates, that was her job. She basically locked them in a room, the most timid thing a 12 year old Pidge could do.

Keith would usually sigh at the thought. Although it’s not weird to find your soulmate later in life he always felt rushed to do so since everyone else he grew up with were already happy with theirs.

If Keith were being honest, he would say “Fate sure is a bitch.” 


	2. Introducing: Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tis Lonce

Lance loved the idea of a soulmate. He was told how amazing and important they were. Lance grew up in a household where all his siblings found their soulmate fairly young. In fact he was the last of his siblings to find their soulmate. They also poked fun at him for having a generic mark. Sometimes people would say it and he’d say something stupid back and the person gives him a look. He has to explain that, sorry, just making sure then he’d point to the bracelet. The other almost always gave him a smile and an understanding nod. A few of them tells him they know the feeling and then feel obligated to tell him about their generic soulmark. Lance liked it when strangers did that. It made him feel less alone, even though the words itself should do that, but just something about having such a generic mark made it seem like it was to be easily missed for some reason. 

Lance’s siblings Veronica, Rachel, Allura, Luis and Marco have all found their soulmates, why can’t he?

-

What ticked off Lance the most was that, his twin sister Rachel, found her soulmate before him. Sure he was younger by a few minutes, but at that point that was totally unfair. 

Luis and Marco comforted him saying stuff like “That’s how fate is sometimes.” Easy for them to say. They met their soulmates in Middle school and high school.  
~

Allura’s soulmate was a piece of work. 

They talked smack to each other for fun, they figured that was the one way they could get along. 

Lance would say the only reason Lotor was the way he was because of who his parents were, but Lotor was much better people than his parents. Lotor made a huge deal of it once when Lance accused him of being like his father. 

After that Lance apologized and Lotor huffed and turned away. After a few seconds of silence Lotor murmured a tiny “It’s okay.”

Lance supposed Lotor wasn’t a terrible soulmate for his sister.  
~  
His ‘Uncle’ Coran’s soulmark is what shook him to the core for the first time. 

He has never actually seen the soulmark himself but he has seen what’s engraved into the band and who his soulmate was. 

The band said “Take care of them.” Alfor’s last words. And the true kicker is, is that Alfor had two soulmates, and Lance knew Alfor was in love with Allura’s mom. Alfor, being more than a little oblivious never even thought about the fact that maybe he wasn’t Coran’s platonic soulmate, like how Coran was to him. Or perhaps, he just never thought about maybe, he could have two romantic soulmates. Coran never brought it up, if fate decided this was how it should be, he’d deal with it. 

Lance may love the idea of soulmates, but sometimes thinking too much about it scared him.  
-  
Hunk, his best friend since elementary, found his soulmate when he went on vacation. 

He and his family were at a beach when Hunk told his family to go on, he wanted to take a picture of the sunset. 

Hunk sat down on a bench not paying any mind to the girl sitting next to him. As Hunk was attempting to snap a photo the girl spoke up. “Isn’t the sky beautiful?” Hunk inhaled a sharp breath and glanced over the girl. He apparently lost the ability to think because he mumbled. “Yes, you are beautiful.” The girl next to him glanced down at Hunk’s unhidden words, (Hunk was one of the few people who didn’t feel like hiding them) and saw what she was looking for. She grinned and put her hand out for a handshake. “Shay.” Hunk stared for a moment then took her hand and smiled. “Hunk.” 

After that, they exchanged emails to keep in touch seeing as they were both on vacation. 

Lance was honestly ecstatic for his best friend, perhaps a tad bitter because he knew his soulmate meeting would never be that adorable. ~

Lance groaned as his alarm blared close to his head. Ever since he got to college he’s been way too overwhelmed to be able to wake up early enough to do his skin routine in the morning. He decided to do an 8am class because his older sister, Veronica said it was a great idea.

Little did Lance know at the time Veronica was being sarcastic. He couldn’t tell because he was drifting off into his own head when she said that.

Lance thought about going back to sleep but his mind went to thoughts of Keith. That bastard would get ahead if he didn’t show up to their shared class. He thought about how he had to at some point beat Keith and be the top student in that class. That wouldn’t happen if he slept all day.

After he got dressed and left his room he could hear Hunk snoring from his room and saw Pidge sleeping on the couch again, still wearing the same clothes she had yesterday and a textbook sat next to her. Lance rolled his eyes and draped a blanket over her.

~

When he got to his class he took his seat, he made it so there was an empty chair between him and Keith. Lance thought it was a good idea to be close enough to know what Keith was good at and not, just so he could be better.

Not because he liked glancing over at Keith. Not at all.

Professor Iverson walked in and Lance shuddered. He couldn’t believe a guy like him has a soulmate. He zeros in on the band around the man’s wrist, it was a fancy. Meaning, apparently whoever his soulmate was either loved him very much, was rich or both.

He had to deal with the knowledge that his least favorite professor was in a happy relationship and he wasn’t.

~  


As much as Lance loved soulmates half the time all he could think was “Fate is a bitch.”

**Author's Note:**

> i’m using this as a way to practice writing. I perish


End file.
